The Power of the Magi
by Lansar1
Summary: Dumbledore manipulates, the horrid end has been seen, steps toward justice are taken. HarryTonks
1. History of a boy

The Power of the Magi

**I own nothing. Give credit to the creators!**

CH 1: History of a boy

Lilly and James Potter were very powerful magicians, with a rather big problem. They were working to stop the worst and most powerful dark lord in history, Lord Voldemort. The Potters knew about a prophesy which stated, the one who would defeat the Dark Lord would be born at the end of July to people who had defied the Dark Lord three times. There were two who fell in that category, their son Harry James Potter and Neville Longbottom. Both couples had taken the advice of Hogwarts Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, and hidden themselves to protect their families. James had the brilliant idea of using his friend, Peter Pettigrew, as their secret keeper; after all he would be less likely to be suspected than Sirius Black

his best friend. The idea was everyone would think Sirius was the keeper and Peter would be left alone. This is where all their plans went wrong.

Unknown to them Peter was actually working for Voldemort: he always was a little spineless and liked to have the protection of the strongest people. Peter's decision to betray his friends might have bothered him, if he wasn't so blinded by jealousy of his friends. The others seamed to have the best of life just handed to them, while he had nothing. He forgot that you really had to work for what you want in life, not just wait for it to show up. Peter Led Voldemort to the Potters and got them killed. Then to finish it off, he framed Sirius for the crime, along with the death of himself and 12 muggles. Sirius ended up in Azkaban and Harry, who survived, with his Aunt and Uncle, who hated him and the magical world.

What everyone didn't know was that Dumbledore had planed this from the start. His intentions were for the greater good however misguided they might have been. The man was a manipulative old codger, and hoped to set the stage for the fulfillment of the prophesy. Albus was the only one at the time that really knew the full content of it and was going to use it to gain his advantage against Voldemort in this war. He knew that Voldemort wasn't completely destroyed when Harry was one and hoped to use the time of peace to collect the horcruxes of Voldemort, which proved very difficult.

He planed for Harry to be in such a downtrodden state that he would cling to anyone showing the slightest amount of kindness to him. In this he was very successful at first. He discretely managed things so Harry would have his friends and some slight training to help him. Everything was fine until Harry's fourth year, when Sirius was killed at the DoM. Harry had gotten really mad at him and the trust he had developed was undermined a bit. It was corrected rather quickly though. In truth he had thought Sirius was getting to close to Harry and undermining his control on the boy. With Sirius gone Harry was left with few people to turn to, and Dumbledore was at the top of the list again. By the end Dumbledore had arranged his death, it was faked, so he could push Harry even further to destroy Voldemort. The end of the war was costly, but Dumbledore was pleased it was over. He lost many friends and acquaintances, the magical world was in shambles, however Voldemort was dead and that was the point, wasn't it? The world would recover, in time and the peace would last until someone else became to enamored of the 'Dark Arts'. He was alive and would help in the recovery, "As the saying goes, the end justifies the means doesn't it" he thought.

As a boy Harry had been beaten, ridiculed, and just unloved. He thought that would change after his letter to Hogwarts, well he was right it was exactly the opposite, he was famous. He could not understand it and hated the fact that people couldn't see him as just Harry. He found friends, had adventures, and found love. The Weasleys had taken him as their own. Dumbledore became like the grandfather, he never had, and even Sirius had eventually seamed to fill a father role for him. Ginny had become his closet friend and confidant. She was more of a sister to him than a love interest. Tonks who was only a three years older than him had been the focal point of his soul. It had been difficult for the others to accept at first, but they came around. By some miracle he had survived his trials at Hogwarts, the stone, chamber, DoM, Triwizards Tournament, Horcruxes, but Voldemort got him in the end. They both managed to get their revenge in the end. The war had cost the boy everything. In the end the death toll was higher than World War II, muggle and wizard alike. The Ministry was destroyed along with Hogwarts, wizarding communities around the world were in ruins, and all his friends were dead. Sirius, Tonks, Remus, (Dumbledore), Hagrid, the Weasleys, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Neville, most of the order and D. A., even the Dursley's were gone. With all this loss, Harry had no reason left to live and the decision at the end was inevitable.

Two mortal enemies locked in furious battle, one for the Light and one for the Dark. The Dark Lord had had the upper hand for so long the destruction was immense. He had attacked magical and muggle alike in his quest for dominance. The only thorn in his side left was before him and about to be swept away, one Harry Potter. They fought for hours on that blood covered field, the magic they had used had decimated their surroundings, now drained magically they resorted to a might sword battle. The last heir of Slitherin against The last of Gryffindor, winner takes all well all that is left.

In the two were both to lose, two titans standing on a hill, both impaled through the heart. A very gruesomely statuesque scene some think.

Had it really been worth it? Had there been another way? One person knew the answer and it would be this man that set things right. This person had not only the power to correct things but also the wisdom to see what must come to pass regardless. This person knew the secretes of people like Snape and Dumbledore. This person had seen the events of Harry's life and how to make it better. They also knew the training that Dumbledore should have given him, if he hadn't been afraid of someone threatening his control. They had seen the causes of the current situation and decided it was time to step in. Next they would take a trip to the past and show what true power and understanding could accomplish. The Council of Magi had decided to allow this person free reign to accomplish their task, and as Magi are answerable only to the Council nothing would stand in the way. The injustice of the current state of affairs would be set right come what may.


	2. New Beginnings

**I own nothing!**

**CH 2: New Beginnings**

We now must return to Godrics Hollow. It is here that things happened that no one knew about save a few. During the time while Voldemort was busy killing Harry's mother, the baby himself was taken to the Council, to receive his heritage. Harry was replaced by a golem that would retain his abilities and transfer his knowledge to Harry. The golem would live the life that Harry would have until time for him to return. All knowledge ever gained by the golem would be given to Harry whatever time he came back, even if it was of a future that would be altered by Harry's presence. This was one of the reasons the baby didn't die from Voldemort's curse that night. The same would have happened regardless, it just added to the reasons. His mother's sacrifice was part of it, only to the extent of sealing some ancient charms she had placed on Harry; the other was Harry's true heritage. Due to the marriage of his father and mother bloodlines long separated were once again joined, Harry was the first Magi since Merlin. He would eventually be the greatest of their number; however no one knew this, not even Dumbledore.

For the sake of knowledge, we need a little history lesson. The term Magi has been attributed to the learned, people with great magical powers, priests, and the like. In the magical world a true Magi's existence has long been forgotten along with their purpose and heritage. In the muggle world they had been seen as gods. A true Magi is a being that starts life as a normal person, but due to their heritage belong to a race that exists outside time and the physical realm. They are to be the guides and guardians of the physical realm and its inhabitants. Generally they operate in methods of subtle changes throughout history to continue the upward movement of, for the lack of a better term, evolution. They have the ability to see consequences brought about by the smallest decision and change them as necessary. Their magical abilities are unheard of, simply because they are made of the magic itself. They can appear anywhere or when. Their numbers are few but power great. Magi were given their power and mission by the creator himself, one could say they were like angels, but that would be wrong. The Council of Magi is the ruling body that decides what changes are for the greatest good and how to bring this about. When Voldemort began his first reign of terror, they knew they would need someone special to combat the threat. It was a blessing when Harry was born, he had the power to rectify things. The problem was that they couldn't interfere with the events in his life to make sure he received the help he needed. The Council would be powerless to make changes in a situation that would devastate the entire world's progress and set it back millennia. The only one to be able to do this would be Harry himself. The decision was made to do something unheard of in the many years of the Council; they would take the baby and train him. They left the golem to ensure no untoward changes were made and preceded with the plan.

Harry spent his time with the Council learning all the things he would need.

He was taught the arts of love, creation, death, life, war, armor and weapons, politics, necromancy, arithmancy, alchemy, potions, all mental disciplines (Occlumancy and Legilimency etc.), ancient runes, languages, beast speak, animagi, time magic, divination, well you get the picture. Training in these areas was given by all 'gods' of each.

(AN: There were to many to chose from and I prefer to let you use your favorites. I like Celtic, Egyptian, Norse, Greek, and Chinese gods myself.)

Merlin himself trained Harry in Ancient magic and Elemental control. Harry spent twenty years learning all he could, though truth be told he liked pranking the others with Loki the best. One of their best had Zeus, Anubis, GUAN-YU, Odin, Thor, and a few of the more up-tight ones dressed as 'Men at Work', singing 'Its Raining Men'. Everyone got a great laugh at that one, even the victims. Harry was taught the subtleties of life and manipulation by the Fates. He was also schooled in finance and the governmental structures of all races currently on earth. He had seen all of the events leading up to the current devastation and discussed many things that could be changed to correct this. He knew the Council's decision to give him free reign and would do his best to live up to their expectations. Harry was called before the full Council on the eve of his 21'st birthday, Merlin was chosen to speak for those present and give Harry the last piece of information he would need before leaving to face his destiny. "Harry, the time has come for you to start toward the destiny you will create. How are you feeling about this?" "Nervous, excited, and somewhat fearful, if you really must know" Harry told him. "Well there is one more thing we wish to impart before you decide which point to return to. We have discovered why we were unable to alter events for the better and you should really have this information. You are unique even in our society, Harry! Your bloodlines make you the heir of each Magi that preceded you, as well as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Tom's spell also imparted the Heir status for Salazar Slytherin. We would like to bring Slytherin here to discuss that, if you agree. This leaves only the fact that you are now the supreme authority for the council, you could say you are the ruler of the Magi, a thing that has never happened before!" "I… huh…wha… you're joking of course. Good one you almost had me there." Harry just couldn't believe it. "No, Harry, I am very serious on this matter, well what do you say?" Merlin's only answer was a resounding THUMP, as Harry had fainted dead away. "Maybe it was a bit much for him" laughed everyone. After he had recovered Harry was assured of his position within the Magi and that it wasn't just a joke. Thor explained that it was due to his position that they had been unable to act on the current situation, and until he had accepted his position and took control of the Council they would be unable to help. Once he took control they could act only on his orders and give him advice on the actions he could take. This would mean they would actually be acting as his proxies in the future events, and thus able to carry out his decisions. They could carry out the smaller changes, with permission of course, and he would be taking on the big ones.

'Not even here can I just be normal' he thought. Harry decided that the time for him to return to was the end of his tenth year, just before his arrival in the magical world. His powers and knowledge would remain, however he would be in his ten year old body, his magic would be somewhat limited by this but that could be worked around, if needed he could tap the magic directly. His first year didn't really require that much magic anyway. He also knew some of the bad things that had happened had would have tremendously good results and as such should not be changed. Armed with his foreknowledge and training, as well as the help of the Council, Harry was ready to return to the world as we know it and it would never be the same……….


	3. Rewrite Starts

**I own nothing!**

The stage is set. The players are ready. The crowd is gathered. Let the curtain go up, and the show start.

**CH 3: The Rewrite Starts**

Harry had met with Salazar before leaving and the man had been appalled at the final result of his heir's hatred of muggle-borns. He decided to appoint Harry as the true heir and agreed that the main governing force of Slytherin house should be the abilities he so prized and not blood status, the man himself never really had problems with 'blood', and never left the school; that was a rumor started by others. He charged his new heir, Harry, with the task of correcting this. He told him to set his house back on their true path and help prevent future mistakes made by these misguided ideologies. Harry figured what's one more responsibility and accepted his offer.

Harry prepared himself for the return to his ten year old battered self and made plans to start his job of correction. He had one of the Council cause some of the abuse he had suffered to be 'accidentally' caught on video and witnessed by some neighbors. This was for the first part of his plan, he needed to get away from the Dursley's home and find either a guardian or be emancipated, and the latter would have to wait at least 3 or 4 years. As for guardianship, he knew of an old law that would allow him to choose his own guardian regardless of newer laws that might prohibit it. All Harry would need is a way to make his knowledge believable and the proof that his guardians were unfit. He wished to do this in a way that would make the Dursleys indebted to him and not necessarily punish them, what he could require to keep them from prosecution could be punishment enough. He just had to wait for Hagrid to rescue him from the Dursley's hideout.

That day or night as it happened to be came none to soon. On the night of his eleventh birthday 12:02 AM to be exact, Hagrid came knocking on the door, well knocking down the door really. He argued with the Dursleys and told Harry about his wizard status. After that he took him to the Leaky Caldron, got them a room and spent the remaining time watching over Harry.

He showed him to Diagon Alley and told him more about the wizarding world in general. He carried Harry to Gringotts to get his money and retrieved the package for Dumbledore in the process. When he did Harry managed to switch the stone with a copy, unknown to Hagrid of course. This would allow him to get in good graces with Nicholas Flamel later on. Harry also managed to get the goblin Griphook to run a genealogy on him to see which inheritances he was entitled to receive. He also got him to charm Hagrid so he wouldn't remember about it when they left. Harry trusted the good natured man well enough, but knew he would sometimes slipup and say things he shouldn't. He also made arrangements so that no one but he and the goblins would have the information, invoking a 'Dragon' level contract with them. Included in this was changing the keys for any vaults he might have and securing Griphook's service as a financial advisor, replacing the one loyal to Dumbledore. Harry wouldn't have complete control of his inheritances, until emancipated or of age, but he had total faith in Griphook and told the goblin and his manager, Ragnarok, as much. This impressed the goblins very much since they were usually treated with disdain by wizards. Harry told them he didn't believe people should have to suffer from the prejudice that seemed to rule the world; this impressed them even more, especially from one so young. When the tests were made it was found Harry was heir to the four founders, Merlin, the Potters, the Evans, and an ancient line that was only known by the letters C. M.. The C. M. inheritance was the only one that could be taken before he came of age and the last known heir was Merlin himself. To say this caused a stir in the goblins at the bank would be on understatement. The heir-ship of this account entitled the heir with full adult status within the bank as well as the wizarding world; it was a thing unheard of in recent memory. It also required the goblins to pledge their allegiance to the Heir in all their endeavors. This was unexpected for Harry and he thought the Council had done it to make things easier, or perhaps it had always been this way. Harry requested Ragnarok to keep this quiet for the time being, he didn't need Dumbledore or Voldemort to get wind of it too soon. As hard as it was for Ragnarok to break tradition, he agreed it would cause problems for the young boy if word got out, and agreed to keep it quiet outside the bank, however he insisted Harry take possession of his vaults immediately stating "there may be things there to help forward your goals!" Harry conceded the point "I guess you could be right, just please don't give me any titles for the moment. I prefer to be Harry, if that's ok?" "Of course Harry and we will use Mr. Potter outside, in the main bank, just to keep things from drawing attention. May we proceed to your new vaults?" "Just lead the way Ragnarok, we will be right behind you." Hagrid spoke up at that time, "I always knew you would be great Harry, but who would 'a thunk it would have been like this, eh?" "I am kind of shocked myself, Hagrid." Most of the vaults contained money, books, family items, and such, the two that were more interesting at the moment were the Potter vault and the C. M. vault. In the Potter vault was his parent's original will along with an heir ring he should have been given at his recent birthday. The C. M. vault contained all the books for the training he received as well as a letter stating his title of Magi and all the implications there of and many things left by the other Magi for future ones of their race. Apparently, the founders had also left a vault in which Harry found their heir rings, many valuable manuscripts, weapons, armor, and books Deciding on taking the rings, will, and letter, the group left the vaults and returned to the bank. "I would like to make a copy of the will and letter and have the originals placed back in the Potter vault, also if you could compare this to the will you have on file, for discrepancies it would be appreciated." "That shouldn't be a problem, Mr. Potter. Albus Dumbledore brought the will of your parents to us when your parents died. This original was sent to the vault directly after it was written and what we have is one of the copies. We can owl you if there is any problem." "How long will it take, if it will be very long, I can check back during one of the breaks? I would rather most of our dealings be in person." "Of course, sir, it will not take more than a day to check Mr. Potter." "Then owl me when it is done and see if the head of MLE could be present when we go over it." "It shall be taken care of Mr. Potter, good day to you."

They continued to get Harry's school things, he also bought two books on old wizarding law, and a multi-compartment trunk with shrink, enlarge, and feather light charms, It had 12 compartments, 6 of which were living, dueling, hospital, library, a generic room, and a room of requirement: the others were for storage but could be accessed from the others. The trunk was heavily charmed for protection and privacy and had a necklace that would aloe the owner and others of his choice assess, kind of like a Portkey. It was keyed to the owners DNA and could only be used by him/her. While Hagrid got some other things, Harry went to get his wand. After all the fuss he ended up with the same one (brother to Voldemort's), this time however he asked Mr. Olivander a question, "Have you ever heard of a wizard being chosen by more than one wand?" Olivander almost keeled over in surprise, "it has never happened here, but the wand in the window has never been tried. That wand was given to me when the shop first opened. The man didn't allow me to pay him for it, he just made me swear to give it to its owner, as is, with the wand holder, no questions asked. As you have basically tried every other wand in the shop, would you like to try that one? The ministry doesn't allow me to sell two wands to anyone but aurors, but since I wouldn't really be selling it to you there wouldn't be any harm." Harry tried the wand out and the reaction was even better than with his first wand. "Never in all my years!" Olivander exclaimed. "Mr. Potter, I definitely think we can expect great things from you now! I can only tell you a little bit about the wand you hold as well as the holster. Both have anti-summoning charms and anti-disarming, the holster has invisibility and repair charms, also if you drop the wand it automatically returns to the holster. There are runes for strength, durability, and an unbreakable charm on the wand. As it was made so long ago it also doesn't have tracking charms on it nor can they be placed on it. It is made of a wood I can't identify and I don't know what the core is, but it is the strongest wand I have seen. I swear you and I will be the only ones that know of this as well, Mr. Potter. Also I want you to have a holster for the other wand, just for giving me the opportunity to witness this awe-inspiring event."

Hagrid had returned by this time with everyone's favorite owl, Hedwig. After which, they returned to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry learns Hagrid's version of what happened on that fateful Halloween night and so on. Here is where records become fuzzy. Harry was picked up on July31. Spent a day at Diagon Alley. Then Hagrid takes him to the station to catch the train, Sept 1. What happened between times? Most believe that Hagrid merely guided Harry around the Alley and kept him out of trouble. Hagrid however has a love of fine drink, which was in abundance at the Cauldron. This historian believes Hagrid was out of commission most of the time and therefore, Harry had this time to put some of his plans into action.


	4. Changes Start

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Ch 4: Changes Start**

Harry finally decided to read his parents will. He will find out things that escaped his attention while with the Council, as most of his observations were concerned with the things directly known to his golem and inferences made from them.

**Dearest Harry,**

**If you are reading this then your father and I have not survived the war and Peter has betrayed us. Your father and Sirius were convinced by Dumbledore to use Pettigrew as secret keeper, as he would be the least likely suspect. Sirius would be a decoy to draw attention away from the other two. Sirius is also your godfather and hopefully has been able to raise you to be a good boy. If for some reason Sirius has not survived to do this we have chosen to leave you in the care of Andromeda Tonks, Remus Lupin, or the Longbottoms. Under no condition are you to be placed with my sister or the Weasleys. My sister, Petunia and her husband have a deep loathing of anything magical and would no doubt make your life a living hell. The Weasley family, while being very loving, are to protective of their children and also to easily influenced by Dumbledore, who may not be as benevolent as he seems, since you are reading this.**

**Harry, this is your father, we have given a copy of this will to Dumbledore to deliver to the bank, as we are not allowed out of the house, however we have taken the precaution of having the original sent directly to our vault as well. Should, for any reason the stipulations of this will be ignored or altered, you are to, immediately, be emancipated, if age eleven or older. Also, if not that age you are to be placed with the correct family stated here in, until that time. We had made arrangements that your guardians receive a sum of 1,000 galleons, roughly 4,000 pounds, a month for your up keep and early education. I hope you have had the best childhood possible, and we both love you very much, never forget that. **

**We have entered hiding on the council of Albus, he told us of a prophesy that could concern you or the Longbottoms child. It says you have the power to defeat Voldemort, there is more and we recommend you retrieve the recording from the ministry ASAP. This will allow you to train and prepare. Also contained with this will are letters to one Severus Snape, while we were in school my friends and I had a running rivalry with this man and did various things we are not proud of. Please see that he gets the letters. Your mother was friends with him up until our last year and has shown us how despicable our treatment of him was. Now on to the legal stuff.**

**We, James and Lily Potter, being of sound mind, do here by state our last wishes.**

**We bequeath the estates of Potter and Evans, along with all titles, lands, moneys, etc., to our son Harry James Potter, to be held in perpetuity by one of the afore mentioned guardians until of legal age or emancipation.**

**At the age of nine he is to be trained to understand his duties and responsibilities in the wizarding world, so as to be ready to manage his estates when the time comes.**

**Should Sirius or Remus be responsible for Harry's welfare, we hereby authorize the use of Potter Castle for their home place; this is the most protected place in England and will provide a safe environment for him.**

**Furthermore, in reparation of a cruel prank, Mr. Snape is to receive the a fore mentioned letters as well as 2 mil. galleons and directions to the portrait of Nigel the Naked, to which the password is "Snivilus is a git." This will allow him to reclaim something important to him.**

**As mentioned before: should the requirements of this will not be met, prosecution is demanded and full reparation is requested.**

**Remember Harry, we will always love you and be within your heart.**

**Love always, **

**James Artimis Potter and Lilly Jane Potter**

After reading the will, the mentioned letters appeared. Harry was busy shedding tears of, was it sadness, joy, anger, or a combination there of?

On the one hand, he missed his parents greatly, on the other here was his chance to clear Sirius and get away. Most of all, Harry now had absolute proof that the Headmaster had been manipulating things from the beginning.

He had not only sent an innocent man to prison, he outright ignored Harry's parent's wishes and cost him 10 years of misery at the hands of the Dursleys.

During his musings of how to proceed, Harry received an owl from Gringotts requesting his presence as soon as it was convenient. 'Guess there were discrepancies in the two copies of the will, that figures.' Harry mused.

As it was late, Harry decided to go in the early morning. He also sent a letter to the Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, requesting a meeting with her for the following afternoon. He also sent a letter to Professor Snape requesting a meeting at Gringotts for the next morning.

**Professor,**

**I realize we have never met, however certain things have come to my attention regarding my parents will. I would humbly request your presence at Gringotts Bank tomorrow morning to go over these things. **

**I also request that you tell no one about the meeting, until afterwards, if you wish. This letter is charmed to only be read by you, to maintain the secrecy required. According to the will you were to receive certain things and it appears that these things have been over looked. I wish to correct this situation especially as it was my father and mother's last wishes. I once again humbly request your presence and assistance in this matter.**

**Sincerely,**

**Harry Potter**

Harry also sent a letter to the Dursleys giving them the address to meet him at and requesting that they be there at 3:00 P.M. to discuss some mutually beneficial discoveries that he had made. He also enclosed money to cover the cab fair and dinner should they choose to come. With the stage set he showered and fell into the best sleep he could remember, being 21 yrs old in the body of a 10 year old was taking some getting used to.

The next morning Harry woke early. He showered, ate, and dressed. He put on some of the better looking clothing he had, still Dudley's castoffs, and proceeded to the bank. While climbing the steps, he came face to face with a rather disgruntled looking Snape. "Potter, what ever your purpose in dragging me out at this hour, it had better be good. If not you will find yourself scrubbing the dungeons with a toothbrush for the year!"

"Sir, I only know there was some problem with the will that my parents left. You were included in the original; however that is not the one on file with the bank. They asked me here this morning to clear things up, and I wanted you to accompany me, seeing that you were mentioned and I have little experience in these things. I really hope it is not much of an inconvenience."

Snape, for his part, was rather taken aback by Harry's sincerity and admittance of ignorance. These things did not fit into his picture of him being an arrogant, spoiled, attention seeking, brat. He still had a real hard time seeing past James' looks; it was so easy to transfer his rage and frustration to the boy, even though his mannerisms were more like Lilly's.

She had been the only true friend Severus had really had at Hogwarts. They were the best of friends until that fateful year where he had made the choice that would forever haunt his existence, joining Voldemort. He had done it thinking it would bring him recognition and power, unfortunately that was not the case. It had cost him his only friend along with his family, dignity, and any good reputation he may have been able to achieve. He mainly served as a potions master for the Dark Lord, However on the first raid he had been required to go on, he watched as the tortured a little girl no more than 8 yrs old. They sexually abused her, cut her, used the Cruciatus Curse on her along with others, finally he was forced to kill her. Even to this day her face was burned into his mind, what could such a small and beautiful child have done to deserve that? It made no sense to him; it was then that he had decided to turn into a spy for the light. Unfortunately, he hadn't known of the attack on the Potters until it was to late to warn them. That night might have ended the Dark Lord, but it had cost Severus the only person he had ever considered a friend. It was this he would never be able to forgive himself for, nor could he seem to forgive Potter for not being able to save her.

Once inside the bank, Griphook greeted Harry and looked questioningly at Professor Snape. " Griphook, I have asked the Professor to accompany me to the meeting, as he is mentioned in my parents will and due to the fact that he probably dislikes me sue to my father, he should be the most objective person to be able to advise me in these matters."

"What is this, Slitherin cunning coming from a Potter? The devils thermostat must have dropped several degrees!"

Harry just gave Snape a grin. "Well Professor, I take it you approve of my choice? Will you help me then?"

"Potter, for some reason, probably premature senility, I find my self wanting to actually find out more about this. Hopefully it won't be a case of curiosity killing the cat. Shall we get down to business?"

They were lead into Griphook's private office. "Mr. Potter, after careful examination we have found numerous discrepancies between the two wills as well as the Potter and Evans accounts. It seems that in our copy, Dumbledore was to be made your magical guardian and control your estates, until your majority. Also, it states that, you were to be placed with your relatives, should something happen to Mr. Black. According to your account records, Dumbledore has appropriated the funds that should have gone to your guardians, as well as, set him-self a salary for legal advisor. In total he has managed to embezzle approximately 1 million galleons just from your personal accounts. He has also managed to appropriate twice that from your other holdings due to budget miss handling. I am sure you know which accounts I am speaking of." With that Griphook handed Harry several documents to corroborate the findings, as well as the copies of the will.

While going over the other documents he handed the wills plus the letters to Severus to read. Severus was shocked by the wills to say the least, as much as he hade hated James and company, there was absolutely no excuse for someone tampering with their last will and testament. Here was another thing that made him question his hatred toward Harry. If the will was to be believed there was no way he had been the pampered rich kid, Snape had thought.

The letters were the one thing that made Snape want to scream, they were formal apologies for his treatment by the Marauders, also, begging forgiveness, if their actions caused him to make the choice so long ago.

His bitterness had been so much a part of his life, for so long, he didn't know if he could let it go. He also couldn't wait to see about the picture and what surprise it would hold. Could be a trick, or it could be what they really hat taken from him so long ago, he hoped it was the latter. The most disturbing part was at the end of James' letter, Lilly requested that he not take out his frustrations on Harry and if possible, to help him to prepare to face Voldemort. All he could think was 'what have I gotten my self into?'

While Snape was dealing with his demons, Harry was discussing ways to recoup his money and what legal recourse he could take. Griphook told him they could stop all the withdrawals and recover the funds with little effort. Also since Harry could be emancipated they could remove Dumbledore as his guardian, this could be done any way due to the fact his magical signature was on the alterations giving him that power in the first place. Dumbledore could legally be striped of his power in the Wizengamot and most of his titles due to the stipulations of the will and also be made to pay additional compensation in the amount that the stolen funds would have earned in Harry's account, some where in the neighborhood of 300,000 galleons. He could be removed from the school for embezzlement of school funds.

"Griphook, for now lets stop the withdrawals, reclaim the money from the Potter and Evans accounts, to be put in a muggle bank account under the name Petunia Dursley, and perform an audit of the school accounts. I would rather not let him know of my status with those accounts. Threaten him with legal action if the school money is not returned. Use the money to start an education fund for underprivileged children, those that might not be able to afford to go, add another two million from my own accounts to get it started.

I have a meeting later this afternoon to straighten out some other business that may involve the legal matters that need to take place."

For his part, Severus was amazed that such a young boy could show such intelligence. Harry was handling thing as better than most grown wizards, also he seemed to have some sort of respect within the goblin community. The last thing was most unusual, goblins were known for their dislike of wizards and the same held true for most wizards. They treated goblins as little better than house elves. He really wanted to find out what Harry was up to, especially as his short involvement with him, had completely turned Severus's world upside down. Severus also wondered what Dumbledore had been playing at with his manipulations of the boy. Not being the head of Slitherin for nothing, Severus had already decided to keep to him-self the events of the day and see where they went when Harry asked. "Professor, I request that you keep what you have learned a secret for now. Also I have a meeting with Mrs. Bones this evening and would like it, if you would be there. After the meeting, I will answer any questions you have, however I will require a wizard's oath of secrecy from you at that time. You can see discrepancies in my behavior already and I realize this troubles you, however the oath will be necessary if you are to find the answers. Please consider my request, I can really use your help and the answers may be more than you will want to know."

"Potter, I must admit that you certainly shattered the mold I had made for you. I am extremely interested in what could cause this departure from the norm for a boy of your age. I know it could not be just magical puberty, as such, and am at a loss to explain it. I am also at a loss to explain my compulsion to trust what you say. You may have James Potter's looks but there the resemblance ends, you are an enigma to me. These things considered, I need no time to evaluate things and will gladly give the oath now instead of later. I Severus Snape swear on my magic to never voluntarily give away the secrets that Harry Potter may share with me, until such time as he releases me to or dies."

After the statement a white aura settled around them both and the deal was sealed. "Well it is nice to see my future Head of House so eager to learn my story. Shall we leave, I am sure you have a portrait to visit before tonight and I have several things to buy. Oh before I forget, Griphook, if you file the emancipation papers, who at the ministry would know and is there a way to keep others from realizing it until I am ready?"

"The papers go directly into your file at the ministry, they basically nullify any Ministry tracking charms on your person and wand and allow you to take up our legal duties on the School Board, Wizengamot, and any other positions you may hold. You can wait up to the end of your formal schooling to claim the positions, if you choose, though. They also give you authority to manage your own affairs within your estate, such as appoint managers etc. You will also acquire all titles of which you are entitled and may use them as you see fit. Someone would have to directly check your file to find this out and it is on a need to know basis, if they don't really need to know the file will not show them. You're entitled to claim the name High Lord Harry James Emrys – Gryffindor – Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw – Slytherin – Evans - Potter, Ruler of the Council of Magi! That is a mouth full if you don't mind me saying, Mr. Potter."

At the revelation of Harry's true title, Severus Snape did something he had never done before, he fainted. After several minutes they managed to bring him around. Between the actual event and the astonished look on Snape's face all Harry and Griphook could do was laugh. Once he regained his senses, scowl firmly in place, Severus said, "I should take points and give you detention for a year, Mr. my name takes an hour to say, for deliberately trying to give me a heart attack!"

All Harry could say was, "I told you it might be more than you wanted to know!" Plans were made to meet back at the Leakey Caldron at a little before three and they left the bank.

While making the rounds at Diagon Alley, Harry spotted a group of read heads talking to a chubby young boy and an older lady with a vulture on her hat. 'Lets see if maybe I can help Neville out a bit' Harry mused and proceeded in their direction. As Harry reached them the first to notice was a cute young girl with red hair and freckles, all she seemed to be able to do was stutter and point to him. "I..I…It……It's H..Harry P..Potter!" Harry decided to pull a small joke at this point by looking around and asking where. Every one got a kick out of this and came out of the 'hero worship' stupor they were in. Introductions were made all around and they started a rather enjoyable conversation. Harry explained his lack or previous knowledge about the wizarding world due to his 'family' and began to share some of the things he had been told so far. He steered the discussion toward wands and their compatibility to only one wizard of which both Ron and Neville questioned him. He told them that Mr. Olivander had told him that and asked about their wands. Neville told him his was his dads and Ron said he got his brother Charlie's old one, he seemed rather reluctant to say why. The adults had been listening to the conversation and wondered if they shouldn't check it out. "Look, I will bet that you could be even better wizards with the right wand and even though we just met, I would be willing to pay for them just to prove my point. I won't accept less, you have given me the opportunity to see if what I learned is correct, therefore I insist." Mrs. Weasley started to protest however was cut off by Harry. "Look I have a good feeling about you, and think we might become good friends, if you would allow me to. That said lets just consider it a gift between friends. Who knows I could be wrong about this, either way there is nothing you have to lose. I think since Ron has his brother's wand that it could be close to right, however since Neville is using his fathers it is less of a match, because it isn't compatible with the part of his magic he got from his mother. It's sort of like I have features from my father but my mother's eyes, you know?"

In the end they agreed to give it a shot. Harry was right about Ron's wand being almost right the only difference was the type of wood, the new one was cherry with unicorn hair. Neville was a different matter altogether, when Olivander started to measure him for a new wand he discovered a block on his magic. He questioned Mrs. Longbottom about it and she knew nothing about it and asked him to try to remove it. After several spells, Neville was surrounded by a bright blue flash; the change in him was immediately recognizable. He lost that forgetful look in his eyes, appeared more confidant, and looked healthier. Mr. Olivander told Mrs. Longbottom that the block had been put on Neville just after he was born, and the curious thing was it had the Headmaster's magical signature. To say she was a little up set would have been an understatement, she wanted to stomp a muddy hole in Dumbledore and go wading. Once he had found Neville a wand, he commented on the similarities it had to Harry's they were both phoenix feather and holly only Harry's was half an inch longer. "Most curious indeed, it would seem that you are both destined to do great things." With that said Harry paid for the wands and they left. Every one thanked Harry immensely, especially Neville and his Gran. They went their separate ways promising to meet at the train.

**AN: Tonks should appear soon. I just have to figure out the proper introduction for her. I am not the best at romance scenes so be gentle. Also I would like to thank everyone for the reviews and interest in the story.**


	5. Resolving past mistakes and making frien

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, Rats!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! **

**CH: 5 Resolving past mistakes and making friends**

Thinking about the advantages and secrecy, he ducks back into Gringotts and has Griphook file the papers for emancipation, listed in his parent's will. Harry has begun to set the stage for the new future he envisions. He will soon meet with the people who can set the mistakes of the past right and hopefully start a better life for all. He has time to kill until the meeting though and decides to wander around the alley. He makes for the bookshop first. Checking out the wide selection of books, he decides that having a rather up to date library would be very beneficial; he also knows that a trip or two to Knockturn Alley will be needed to find some very rare and old books. "Perhaps I can get Severus to help me there" he muses. After gathering several books on defense, charms, transfiguration, ancient runes, and the like, he requests to see any rare books the shop might have. The shop owner is surprised, to say the least, at an eleven year old asking for such things. "'Ere now, whatcha' be wantin' with that sorta stuff?" he asks rather gruffly. Harry just raises the fringe of his hair, to expose the famous scar, and says "well I just thought I might need them some time."

"Oh, right you are Mr. Potter; they could come in handy at that! I do have a copy of 'Most Potent Potions' as well as "How to Fool Your Friends and Flabbergast Your Enemies by Dilbert Dingle Berry' comes in good for folks wanting to hide things from others. I also have an updated edition of the 'Aurors Handbook', but I ain't supposed to sell that to anyone but Aurors, however, since you are a special case. I could just slip it in with the rest, but you didn't get it from me, you understand. All told, that would make the bill 6,000 galleons."

Harry paid the man and went in search of more finds. He knew that most of the things that were in his newly purchased books were things he already studied but it never hurt to have references on hand; and he might find some new things as well. Walking down the alley, he spotted a weapons shop 'Thorsen's Arms Old and New'. "This could be good, I don't have anything to use in my defense at the moment but my wand." Entering the store, he knew he had hit the jackpot. There was every type of weapon available on the shelves, from swords to muggle guns. Deciding to keep it simple for the moment, he found two daggers one, silver with a serpentine pommel and one, stainless with a gryphon pommel. Both would be easily to hide and were perfectly balanced for throwing, if necessary. The daggers also had anti-summoning and disarming charms, as well as, their own scabbards, which they would return to if dropped or lost. Paying for the daggers, telling the shop owner they were presents for his uncle, Harry made his way back outside.

Contemplating his good fortune, in finding the shop, and not really paying attention to where he was going, he ran headlong into a beautiful, blond haired blue eyed girl. Both of them ended up in a pile. Muttering apologies, Harry offered a hand to the young lady. When she took it they both noticed a warm tingle running down their spine. Harry immediately knew this was Tonks; it took all his self-control not to wrap her in his arms. He had to remember that from her perspective they had just bumped into one another, quiet literally. Tonks, on the other hand, knew that this non-descript boy would somehow play a large part in her life. This realization happened just seconds before she realized the boy in question was none other than 'Harry Potter'. Stumbling over their apologies to each other sent the pair into a fit of giggles. Harry managed to regain his composure first.

"Hello there, I am Harry Potter, and you are?"

"Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks, only call me Tonks please. I am really sorry about crashing into you like that, by the way."

"It was completely my fault. Let me get you an ice cream to make it up to you."

"That would be great, Thanks!"

They went to relax at Florin's, with an ice cream. Sitting there just talking and watching the people pass. It was if they had known each other forever. Their topics were normal enough, things about their past and such. Harry mentioned that his parents had wanted her parents to be one of the people to look after him. This concept seemed to amuse her very much. She noted that he would probably have had a better wardrobe than he did, if that had been the case. Laughingly he told her, if she was up to the challenge, he would let her fix the problem. Little did he know what sort of animal that simple statement would unleash! Never challenge a woman, of any, age to a shopping spree! A couple of hours, and about 15 stores later Harry, not only, had a new wardrobe, but a completely new look. He had several robes for all occasions, tee shirts, polos, slacks, suits, etc.

His favorite was leather pants a white shirt with a leather western tie, a black duster, and leather hat (picture Indiana Jones but with duster instead of a coat). He even found a Magical Optometrist, to get his eyes fixed. He had charms like Moody's eye, as well as, protections for ligimancy, night vision, infra red, ultra violet, etc. It would take some time to get used to the new charms, but he would learn quickly. During their trip, they became even closer. It was a great start, Harry thought. It was really difficult to separate what he knew had been, from what was really happening. He made his goodbyes, and they promised to see each other on the train, if not before. Mentally, he prepared for his meeting.


	6. Meetings, Memories, & Melodramatic Alter

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**CH 6: Meetings, Memories, & Melodramatic Alterations**

Harry had a few minutes to think about the upcoming meeting. He thought of what he should reveal and also if there was anyone else he needed to be there. He found the idea of inviting the other teachers, well heads of house anyway, and Rita Skeeter to be in his best interests. He floo called Professor Snape and asked him to bring Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout. Then, in as unassuming a manner as possible, moved to the window seal and scooped up a rather colorful beetle. Knowing Rita was in her Animagus form to spy on him, he formally invited her to the meeting, as well as getting her oath of secrecy, for not turning her in.

Rita couldn't believe that she had been caught, but agreed to the terms that Harry gave her. She was thinking of the impact her oath would have on her career. In some ways it could be detrimental; however Harry would be a powerful ally as well.

Severus, on the other hand, was the most ecstatic he had ever been. Those who knew him well would have thought him touched in the head. He was literally jumping for joy, the letter had allowed him to retrieve his signet ring, which the Marauders had hidden when he was in school, and it was payback for a terrible prank he played on Lilly. It was one of the things he had regretted doing in his life, Lilly never deserved to be treated that way. Finding the family ring would allow him to claim his family inheritance and title of Lord Snape. This was the mood he was in when Harry called him. Harry asked him to bring the other heads but not let Dumbledore know. "He needs to stay in the dark about things. The reasons will be clear after the meeting, just trust me until then." Harry had told the man. With this information he schooled his attitude and face and set off to find the others.

Under the auspices of needing help with things for the school, the other teachers made their way to the meeting. Meanwhile, in the office of the Headmaster, Dumbledore was about to get a taste of things to come. The Greatest Sorcerer of the Age was cowering in fear of an innocent looking red envelope. Funny enough, he was thinking the same thing a student would, open it or run fast. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have long to decide.

Interestingly enough, the paintings were empty, Fawkes and the delivery owl had disappeared, and the sorting hat 'Alister' seemed to be wearing earmuffs. With one look at this scene, anyone could tell things were going to be loud and interesting. At that moment Mrs. Longbottom's voice rang out.

"You good for nothing meddling old goat! How dare you lock away my Neville's powers! What gives you the right to play God with peoples lives? You could have killed him at that age, it is a wonder he even survived at all! Here we thought him a squib. This is all your doing, and if I ever get wind of you doing anything like this again, so help me there won't be enough of you left to fill a thimble! Who knows what would have happened to him at school, he would probably be ridiculed and laughed at the entire time! Thank goodness Mr. Olivander found the infernal thing and removed it! Mark my words, one toe out of line and, I will personally stomp a muddy hole in you and go wading!"

After the rant, the letter promptly burst into flame. Leaving a Headmaster with a singed beard and eyebrows and a very confused look on his face, along with a rather amused sorting hat.

"Well, I would say she told you!" Alister said before resuming his thoughts of sorting songs. Dumbledore made a rather rude gesture and threw him a nasty look. Then he began to try figure out what went wrong. The Longbottom matron should not have discovered the block; due to the fact she should be under a compulsion charm to make the boy use his father's wand. This should have kept them from Olivander's. Something just wasn't right and he couldn't put his finger on it. This so called kind and gentle man settled for the only thing he could de, he flew into a blind, shouting rage. He basically threw a temper tantrum.

In Surrey, another tantrum was taking place. Vernon Dursley was throwing a fit, face purple with rage. "How dare that Boy presume to order us around? Getting crazy ideas already! Knew I should have beaten him harder! Should of never taken the freak in!" Petunia was dodging flying objects and fists, trying to calm the man down. SMACK! Vernon's hand made contact with her head, flinging her to the floor. "This is all your fault, knew something like this would happen! Your freaky sister! Should have known better!" This wasn't the first time she had taken the brunt of his anger, just one of the many. Part of her was thankful Dudley had not experienced it; however he was learning that this behavior was ok, and that was never a good thing.

Managing to get out, "he did offer to pay for the travel and dinner, couldn't we at least see what he has to say? Maybe we could be rid of him for good!" Petunia hoped that would at least get him to thinking and save her more of his wrath. In the back of her mind she couldn't understand the unreasoning hate she had felt toward Harry. He had done nothing to deserve that from her. She just couldn't stop it.

"Very well, might as well make a good show of it. I really want to find out how the cretin got money anyway. Any monies he has should be ours anyway. All the care and food we gave that BOY!"

'Just think what I could do with the money! Maybe even get myself a better looking woman. Lord knows Petunia is not the best to look at.' Thought Vernon, he was almost salivating at the thought of getting his hands on Harry's money.

Dudley on the other hand had learned a valuable lesson, care of the Council. A small boy named, Mark Evans, had become his other target besides Harry. Unfortunately for Dudders, he also had a slightly older brother, Richard. Richard was a year older and went to boarding school. He was home for a visit the last time, Mark had been beaten up. He had found Dudley and his gang, later that day and given them a thorough thrashing. Dudley received the brunt of it, due to the fact his 'friends' abandoned him at the first opportunity. He discovered that (a) his friends weren't really that (b) it isn't so good being on the receiving end and (c) there is always someone bigger and better than you! He realized that the way his dad acted was the same as he used to and it wasn't the right thing to do.

As the meeting time drew near, Harry made a final floo call to Griphook to check some holdings. Having the information he needed, he was set to meet his guests. Severus and the teachers arrived followed by Madam Bones and the Dursleys, Rita already being present.

Vernon of course blew up, demanding to know why other FREAKS were there. Madam Bones quickly cast a binding spell on him, to keep him from hitting anyone. She also told him to shut up, basically. That over with Harry asked for everyone's oath of secrecy. Every one gave it, however Vernon was under duress and Madam Bones reserved the right to legal action, she wouldn't pursue it with out Harry's permission.

He suggested that Madam Bones cast a revealing charm that would show any spells that the group may be under. She cast the aperio numerus charm on the group. They found a loyalty and hate inducing charm as well as two power blocks and the Dark Mark on Severus. A loyalty charm on the professors. Power blocks, growth reduction, confundus, tracking, and several oblivation charms on Harry. A loyalty and several oblivation charms on Amelia. Also, aversion and hate charms plus power blocks and oblivation on Petunia, with just hate and aversion charms on Dudley. Sadly, Vernon had no charms on him. Rita had two loyalty charms, two tracking charms, and a sensationalism charm (causing her to write the way she is known for).

After recording the spells and finding the signatures, mast had been placed by Dumbledore, Severus had them from Voldemort as well. Rita's were a combination of the ministry and Dumbledore. After removing them, well lets say, those concerned were not very happy with a certain Headmaster. Petunia and Dudley immediately began asking Harry for forgiveness. All the while, Vernon was frothing at the mouth about Dumbledore promising him that those charms were permanent and how he would be rewarded for keeping Harry compliant. These things made Harry reconsider his plan. Originally, he was going to set them up somewhere far away and give Vernon the Grunnings business. This changed in the blink of an eye.

"As head of the Evans family and Magical heir, I ask Petunia Dursley, do you wish to stay with this abomination of humanity!"

"No, My Lord, I do not."

Dudley Dursley, Do you wish to maintain your connection to this man?"

Taking his cue from his mother, Dudley answered the same.

"So be it, as High Lord Harry James Emrys – Gryffindor – Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw – Slytherin – Evans - Potter, Ruler of the Council of Magi, I hereby annul your marriage and welcome you back into the family, Dudley is hereby adopted into the Evans Family. You shall go to my home in San Diego, USA. I will provide enough for you to live on and set you up at the California Institute of Sorcery to complete your magical education. Dudley shall be enrolled in the local School system and be provided allowance and scholarship to university.

Vernon Dursley, for crimes against myself, my family, and humanity as a whole, your life is forfeit to me and your punishment is thus: you are relieved of your job, your memories shall be modified to forget my family and you are banished to the worst slum in the world. You shall only live by the kindness of others until such time as your bigotry, anger, and homicidal/bullying tendencies are gone. You shall never hold a job or have anything more than the barest necessities until that time. As I have spoken, so mote it be!"

After Harry's words Vernon disappeared and a soft glow surrounded Petunia and Dudley. "I hope that the two of you will be more tolerant of magic now. It is but a tool we use just like the technology of muggles. You will also find that the prejudice is present in both communities." Harry told them. Petunia asked if they really must leave and Harry told them it was much safer if they did. "There is a war on the horizon here. I would feel better if you were safe. Who knows we might even be able to become the family we should have been. I really want you to stay for the rest of this and I have a surprise fore you after." They agreed and found a seat to wait.

Looking back to the others Harry was surprised to find all but Severus with a stunned expression. "I think I broke them Professor Snape." "Indeed, you seem to be doing that a lot today. Very Slytherin of you in handling your Uncle, you realize he will have to have a complete personality change to ever be rid of that curse." "It was the least I could do for him." Harry said with a smirk. Clapping his hands loudly, Harry managed to get the others to pick up their jaws and pay attention. "As you all can see we have much to discuss, Dumbledore being one of the things."

To make things easier, I shall show my memories to you, I warn you in advance that there are future situations in them. Representations of things to come should events not be changed. I know of this because, I am a Magi the first since Merlin. Magi operate outside the normal boundaries of time. There are probably more names that I am entitled to, however I am emancipated due to my Magi status and the fact that Dumbledore not only ignored the last wishes of my parents but also has been leaching money from my accounts as well as those of the School. Here are the documents that prove his actions. His account was emptied during the last war and the war with Grindewald. It is my belief that he has grown accustomed to his position and will do anything to keep it, as evidenced by the spells that he performed on us. I caution you all, act as you would have around him and be wary of him. Severus you especially, you are a very powerful wizard and would be seen and a threat to him. Madam Bones I suggest using the reveal spell on those in the Ministry discretely, especially the Weasley family and Fudge. Now then who is up for a show, memoria exertus!"

They watched as the golem Harry's memories played out. His parents dying being placed while the real Harry went to train. The adventures of the Stone, Chamber, Sirius, Tri-Wizard tournament, and the fall of Dumbledore. Himself and his friends search for the Horcruxes, and the final battle. All of the devastation and death was presented to them. Then came memories of the Council and his mission for Slytherin.

Several hours went by before he said, "this is what I am here to fix. There will be changes whether Dumbledore and Voldemort want them or not. To win the war and lose everything else is not a win! I am here to find a better way. For the promise to Slytherin, I will be in that house. Due to my parents will, Sirius should be freed. The prophesy should be destroyed before it becomes a problem. Many things must come to pass, and for now I must stay in the background. This is where you all will come in. I will need your help to unite the houses. I will need your help with the media, Ministry, etc.. There will be others who I will need, some of whom you will contact or free from Dumblebee's manipulations. Can I count on you or not."

One by one they digested their information, and unanimously agreed that the end game had to be changed. They gave their full support to Harry and he couldn't be happier.

Harry gave Rita and Amelia a list of peoples to begin investigating. He gave them copies of the paper work as well as calling Griphook and securing his help with the investigations where dubious money transfers occurred. The teachers were required to help with the students, checking for control charms and such as well as staff, plus spreading the true history of Slytherin house. Severus was handed two recipes for potions that he had never seen. Harry asked him to gather the ingredients and make get them started, Harry, Petunia and Dudley would help. Harry promised to tell him what they were after brewing them and dinner. Harry handed a letter to McGonagall and asked her to discretely place it in the Sorting Hat before the sorting. Harry also gave Rita a short interview that would help Amelia get Sirius out of prison.

The groups said their goodbyes and went about their business. Harry and company quickly found the things need for the two potions and returned to his room. Severus started them and while they had to simmer for about two hours the group went to dinner deciding on Italian. After a lovely dinner at Locanda Locatelli they returned to finish the potions. "Now Harry, I believe you have an explanation as to why I am slaving over these cauldrons? Hopefully this isn't some fools errand you have me on!" "Come on, can't you identify any potion just from the ingredients, preparation, or smell?" "I am quite proficient in that, however I have never seen anything like this, in my long and illustrious career, you brat!" "Perhaps you should remember that the same is true for students, eh? The first is restituo somes, a light sided restorative potion. Voldemort would love it however it would never work for him. The second is one of my creations. It's called the redemption potion, it's for you and I won't tell you what it does until you take it, NA NA NA!" "Oh, how mature of you. Would not expect less from a Potter." The restorative potion yielded exactly four vials and the redemption potion only one. "Severus, you need to take the redemption potion first. Let me warn you now, it will be very painful. You will definitely like the results, I promise you." "I had better or you might not want to be around afterwards!" Downing the innocuous looking mixture in one gulp, Snape only had moments to realize it didn't taste so bad. After the effects started, he felt as though he had been judged and found worthy. Then the more painful effects began, He felt entire portions of his mind compressed and locked away, then a searing pain as he felt part of his soul ripped and torn away, finally there was a great burning pain throughout his arm, centered around the Dark Mark. During this he knew pain beyond that of even Voldemort's Cruciatus. He would have screamed himself horse, if the potion had not prevented it. When it ended he was a quivering mass on the floor, however he felt something unknown since he had been young, that was a feeling of freedom. "Potter! What in the He.. was that you gave me, you insufferable cretin!" "Examine your arm, Professor. I am sorry there is no other way to achieve the result, you will see." Severus gingerly pulled his sleeve up and gasped. The mark that had been the bane of his existence was gone, completely and truly gone. He would have jumped for joy, if he weren't in so much pain. "The main reason for the pain is the Dark Mark is tied to your magic and soul. Basically, old Voldieshorts can tap into and steal power from you. The potion also locks the knowledge of you being a DE away. The only people who remember is you and me. The only reason I know is, I am the one who developed the potion. There is also an aversion property to keep them from trying to recruit you again. Pretty nifty don't you think." "Oh yes! Astounding, especially coming from a pre pubescent Potter." After the display that Severus made, it took some coaxing before Petunia and Dudley would agree to take the potion they had. After downing the potion the three others were in for a shock, as Harry already knew what to expect. The results slowly manifested themselves. Severus had the least amount of damage and the least physical manifestations. His body was straighter, face more relaxed, the nerve and tissue damage repaired, all in all he was in perfect health. Petunia's healing was more involved. Her face filled out, along with her body, she lost the stressed look. Her hair even had a nice shine to it. All in all she didn't look too bad for her age. In fact she looked quite a few years younger, without all the effects that stress had on her body. This was one thing that wasn't lost on the potions master, they had gotten on rather well at dinner and his new found freedom would lend itself nicely to, shall we say broadening his horizons. Dudley seemed to shrink to a more respectable size and lose all the effects of too many sweets and fatty foods. Harry, however lost his emaciated look, grew to a respectable 4'3" instead of just under 4'. As a side effect of fixing all the troubles his malnourishment caused, like thin bones etc., his vision corrected itself to even better than before, however the charms remained in place. He opted to keep his glasses though and transfigured them to wire frames with plain hardened plastic sun-sensor lenses. (no prescription and work like sunglasses in bright light) While the others were admiring the changes they went through, he called Griphook, yet again, and fixed the account for his aunt, set up one for Dudley, acquired a two way Portkey to the house and bank, and made sure the goblins would ward both his aunt's new house and Privet Dr.. Harry informed his aunt and cousin of the arrangements and escorted them to Olivander's to get Petunia a wand and Eyelop's to get them an owl. Severus stayed to see them off and Harry told them to write often especially if there was a problem. Severus and Harry parted company after Harry asked the man for assistance later that week acquitting rarer items he would need. Severus left toward the Bank to settle his inheritance; Harry returned to his room to plan for tomorrow, not knowing what surprises the Council had in store for him. Two of the Council, Hera and Loki, were already planning two things. The first was there was no way Vernon Dursley would ever escape his punishment. The other was no one would ever miss him, not even his loathsome sister. So it is with heavy heart we bid him farewell(NOT!). 


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch: 7 Starting Off**

Harry now had several things to fix, quickly, first was the blood wards. If these fell then it would alert Dumbledore, sooner than he wanted. Next, he needed to do something about the Horcruxes. Then there was Professor Snape, would he want to teach or something else. Oh, let's not forget the Philosopher's Stone.

The solution to a couple of these came about rather by accident. Harry had decided to use donated blood suspended in a crystalline matrix to support the wards. This coupled with a self-sustaining illusion would ensure no one would suspect anything amiss at 4 Privet Dr. Harry proceeded to floo Petunia for the required blood only to come face to face with Professor Snape. Snape only raised an eyebrow at his questioning look, as if to say "What?" At this point he changed it from a call to actual trip, to get the details in person.

"Professor, might I inquire to your presence in my Aunt's home this fine morning?"

"Well, as you already have, not that it is really your concern. I happen to enjoy her company and was invited to breakfast this morning. Seeing as you are the family Head, even at such a young age, would it be permissible for me to seek courtship with her? That is, if she is agreeable?"

At this they both snort, that's Snape snorted. The amusement was seen in Harry's next statement. "Physical age perhaps, however, I have around forty two years worth of memories. If I had the same physical age, I would be several years your senior. It is definitely going to be hard to go through all the puberty mess again, this makes three times now! And, yes you have my permission, should you both desire it. I had originally planned on conversing about the blood wards at #4, but I need to ask you a few questions as well. I am happy to be able to do both."

Harry then proceeded to tell them both his plans for the wards; his aunt was at the table. He also, on the spur of the moment decided to set up secure portals between the San Diego house, #4, and which ever house he decided to stay at. This would provide quick transportation in case of emergency. It was also an Ancient form of magic that was no longer known to the wizarding populace and couldn't be blocked or traced. The only thing about it was there were two steps to it a start portal and end portal; and they had to be set up separately. Once the network was up you simply state the destination and step through. They were smoother than the floo and could be keyed like wards.

"Well, at least you inherited Lilly's brains, instead of your father's." came Snape's reply. He had fairly well forgiven James, but there was still no love lost between them. Snape and Harry went to work on the process for the stones, as well as, two rings and an amulet. The three stones would anchor the wards and the jewelry would be used to extend the protection to Harry, his Aunt, and Dudley. Harry didn't need it of course, but it would give it a boost. When they were done Harry used one stone to set blood wards on the San Diego home, he would do the others later. The rings and amulet were given to their respective owners, and then he and Snape settled in for a talk.

"Professor, what do you wish to do now? Would you like to continue to teach, research, or something else? I recall from the golem's memories, that you made quite a few great modifications to the sixth year potions book. Perhaps you could publish new texts for the schools to use. You realize that you can no longer spy and have no need to be at Hogwarts, should you choose not to. If you wish to you need not be yourself, Professor Snape could disappear and you could return as someone else could be hired. Although, your teaching style would have to change; I am not sure how much of that was just for show, but it would have to change."

"Mr. Potter, what are you blathering about? While I would like to research, I would still do more good as Slithering's Head of House. Furthermore, I simply don't have time to write and have published the full seven years worth of texts, though it would be worthwhile to do so. That is a dream I simply do not have the resources for. And what is this idiocy about disappearing and coming back as a different entity? Just how do you propose to accomplish that? Shear lunacy, is what it sounds like to me!" After Snape ranted a little more, Harry told him his ideas.

"What I wanted to do, if you will allow me, is to fund your publishing efforts. I am sure Petunia would be glad to help with the writing, either by taking notes and dictation or creating illustrations. If I remember correctly she is a profound artist. I can also enlist the help of the Gringotts goblins to assist in this as well. I would suggest a primer for all students, especially Muggle-bornand Muggle-Raised that contains a reactive chart and the general influences of things like; cauldron type, stirring rod type, stirring direction and count, lighting, temperature, etc. While most Pure-Blood students are taught these things at home, the rest of 'your usual dunderheads' are not. The goblins could provide the use of a time-turner to get this done.

The other idea was you could teach with annoniminity, it would give you the freedom to change styles without seeming suspicious. Goblin glamour, anchored to a ring would do the trick. That is if you would want to. These things are all up to you. I firmly believe with more patience on your part and a better class of instruction materials, Hogwarts could be turning out world class potions brewers. Perhaps, you could add something that differentiates between intuitive brewers and recipe followers, a test, class, or something. Brittan is at the tail end of Potion Master producing countries, you could change that. Just think, all those future Masters and Researchers owing their start to you. Let's not mention the significant drop in exploded and melted cauldrons."

"Now you're trying to turn me into Slughorn. I agree to the first few of your ideas; however, I wish to remain myself. My godson Draco will be attending this year and I would wish to help nudge him away from his father's path. I can attribute my new attitude to a new relationship. That will help get Narcissa off my back, as well. If you can secure us the time and resources for the new books, I would happily write them. Perhaps, with a less intimidating, more open, and information filled atmosphere we won't have to worry about blowing up the school. I believe Longbottom was particularly disaster prone in your memories."

After a few laughs and setting up the initial portal on a hall door, Harry floo called Gringotts to set everything up for Snape then flooed back to The Leaky Cauldron. He later apperated to #4 and anchored the original blood wards to a stone, set up the illusion, and created the second portal. Between his efforts, and the other Magi, no one would suspect the changes at #4. Using the portal he returned to San Diego and alerted Snape to the ability to travel to #4 then apperate to the school. This was much more convenient, and less stressful, than inter-continental floo or apperation.

Harry's solution for the stone had been relatively simple. Using a derivative of the Fidelius Charm, he secured the stone in such a way that the Flamels and he were the only ones who could see and use it. He duplicated it and removed the inherent flaws that caused sterility and only froze age. Now it could be set, with a charm, to revert the drinker to their prime age and perfect health, without it, it would freeze the age and heal the drinker. He then used an advanced duplication charm to create his own stone. Harry didn't really need the stone himself, but it made for a powerful healing tool. You would need a dose of Elixir each month to maintain Immortality, but the healing was not dependant on them.

Harry then wrote to the Flamels telling them of his alterations and precautions, requesting a meeting the following day to return the stone and give them more information. He advised them to come in disguised and keep the meeting secret from everyone. He then set back to review his memories and the changes he had already made, along with their consequences. Later he figured on trying to meet with the Tonks family and perhaps taking them to dinner. Penning a letter to them, he sank into his memories to plan.

--ELSEWHERE--

Severus and Petunia were beginning on their new writing venture. When Dudley pointed out not only did Muggle chemistry use a periodic table, much like the one they wanted to create for potions, but also the advances in glass making for their science classes. The wizarding world still depended on hand blown glass which had many flaws, therefore crystal was preferred. Muggles had advanced to machine prepared, heat treated, safety glass or Pyrex. This was cheaper and more versatile than crystal and had a wider range of uses. Their safety equipment was also more comprehensive; plastic face shields, goggles, face masks, hair coverings and such.

Seeing an opportunity to make a profit, Severus partnered with goblin investors to procure these devices, as well as, improve them for potions brewing. Snape used his own money to put up half the cost for experimentation, integration, charming, and such to introduce a new supply company. The goblins provided the other half as well as R&D on the new devices, in addition to procuring more traditional potions equipment. Thus Snape Potions Enterprise was born; this company would soon be a large supplier worldwide and would go on to integrate many Muggle chemicals and potion related products into the wizarding world. They would also branch out into the Pharmaceutical business discovering cures for many illnesses in both worlds, in the years to come.

The new books, manuals, and primers were ready before the school year began, as a bonus to boost sales, Harry paid for the entire Hogwarts student body to receive copies. He did this so the current year could benefit. Snape also had one complete set sent to each school's potions department for review. These new books contained not only Snape's improvements, but combined current documented information into one easy to read source.

As a supplement, they created Potions Compendium, containing important discoveries and developmental information on potions. 

Where a student or Master might have had to search twenty tomes, or more, to find the needed information; it was now in a nine volume set. Much like encyclopedias this set would be updated with a new volume every two years, to contain new discoveries. All of this was accomplished with judicious use of the time-turner, and soon became a global hit. Harry kept his name out of the publishing, crediting Gringotts, and setup Petunia and Severus for any royalty fees. Both one would have to worry about money again, and the goblins were making money hand over fist.

--

Rita Skeeter, journalist extraordinaire, had thought her career was over. Harry Potter caught her eavesdropping on a private conversation in front of several witnesses, one the Director of the DMLE. Instead she was presented with the story of a life time. Only problem was, she couldn't print it. She had been relegated to doing what she did best, spying on people. Currently she was working with Madam Bones to uncover the corruption in the Ministry. Wasn't so much uncovering, you nearly tripped over it coming in the front door. It was gathering concrete proof; now gossip is easy, proof that is work. Fortunately, Harry had provided her with a few tools to help. First was a bracelet, enchanted with notice-me-not, reveler, shield, and a few other nifty charms. It would help with reading classified and magically sealed documents. The second was a miniature spy camera. It was admittedly ahead of its time, not that she knew though. It was digital and acted like both camera and video recorder. It worked on magic and could take pictures of even heavily copy-proof documents. The best thing was it would fit, invisibly, on her glasses and could be operated with her antenna, in her beetle form. The drawback was she couldn't exploit them for personal gain or they wouldn't function. Granted they allowed leeway for interpretation, it must not be blatant in other words.

Between the devices and her animagus form, she was fairly well set. She had started on Sirius' case and worked out from there. With every fact she uncovered, she would meticulously create files for Madam Bones. So far, Mrs. Bones had three filing cabinets filled with documents detailing bribery, embezzlement, discrimination, fraud, petty theft, and hundreds of other offences committed by various Ministry employees. She even had one set aside for suspected Voldemort supporters, though proof on them was rapidly filling it.

Harry's plans were to hold onto the information till his third year, at least. But at the rate things were accumulating, they would have a room in the DMLE dedicated to nothing but the files.

Amelia was frothing at the mouth already, to get started on it. The way things were going, she had already sworn Rita into a special position in the DMLE for Internal Investigations. She did this in secret of course, wouldn't do to 'let the cat (beetle) out of the bag' so to speak. She was planning on getting enough on Malfoy to do something about him in Harry's second year, if Harry would let her. She had Rita not only investigate the Ministry, but also Death Eater suspects that got off after the first war. This was harder to do though. Most had wards to prevent animagus forms entering the property. They had Harry's memories to work with, but needed proper chain of evidence for the court system.

These things take time, they both knew. At least, with the warnings from Harry, time was something they had. Now all they needed was the stomach, to deal with seeing the vice, and the patience, to deal with it at the correct time.

Amelia had started the tedious process of scanning the Ministry staff for blocks, charms, etc., as well. It was a long process, especially keeping it quiet. Most of it had been done with the help of St. Mungo's Hospital in the guise of routine checkups. Her department was clean for the most part, save for Fudge's personal guard. Mr. Weasley had loyalty charms and compulsion charms from Dumbledore, all though these were not about Muggles. When he was freed of them he went home and scanned his family and found much the same. It would seem Dumbledore left little to chance. None were found on Fudge or Umbridge, he was just an idiot and she was just a toad. Most people were Obliviated if none were found and the process continued.

Once school started, Arthur Weasley would be told about Pettigrew, but advised to wait until the children came home to do anything about it. He would cite the longevity of the rat as a reason to do a thorough check. This along with the lack of a trial would see Sirius Black, not only freed, but handsomely reimbursed for his time in Azkaban; much to Dumbledore's dismay. This would just be but one more 'where did it all go wrong' moments in a long series for him.

--

In a castle in Scotland, two personages were in deep thought. While this might not be a rare occurrence, the strange part was one of them was actually an enchanted hat. Alister was currently contemplating the letter that McGonagall had slipped him.

**My dear Alister,**

**As you no doubt realize, I shall be attending Hogwarts this year. I currently wish to release you from service to the Headmaster and here by demand you sort each new first year into the proper House, for this year. I am aware of his schemes towards myself and do not wish to follow his plans. As a promise to Salazar, I must go to that house; however you can take your time about it. Make him sweat, if you will.**

**I need you to relay to the Lady, that I will bond on my arrival. She must not let any outward sign show, unfortunately. The old man still has uses and would be able to discern too much by it. She may show improvements slowly over time, but they need to be subtle. **

**The Headmaster has a plan for me to confront Voldemort's spirit this year and if she activates the main defensive wards it will violently evict him and his host. This cannot happen. Next year a dark artifact, containing a part of him will be brought into the school. This too must happen. I will try my best to deal with it as quickly as possible, but it must occur. Voldemort and Dumbledore must remain ignorant of the castle's primary defensive wards for now. **

**By my third year, the summer before, there is a curse that will need to be lifted. She can do this. It is tied to the position of Defense against the Dark Arts Professor and linked to Dumbledore's desk. It was cast by Voldemort, as Slytherin's Heir; a position he no longer holds. **

**Cassie, Salazar's familiar, will need to be freed from Voldemort's hold, as well. This will be in my second year. She needs to act the same for a while but should only petrify, not kill any students. Be sure she is allowed into her previous hunting grounds but does not harm the Centaurs, unicorns, and such. Send Fawkes to warn them of this. She was tasked to defend the castle, after all, and I would imagine is tired of rats for food.**

**Keep your ears open for news 'even though you have none', and relay it to me through the Lady during the year. I am proud of the job you have done thus far and wish you luck. **

**Oh! One more thing, well two really, when you scan the first years, please check for blocks, abuse, and such. I know the current Headmaster likes to use the first, and you have the capacity to check. Relay any to the appropriate Head of House, if you will. Also, please inform the ghosts to not blow my cover.**

**Respectfully Yours,**

**High Lord Harry James Emrys – Gryffindor – Hufflepuff – Ravenclaw – Slytherin – Evans - Potter, Ruler of the Council of Magi**

**And lord knows what else ;o)**

While this was happening, Albus was having another of those moments. He was really starting to hate these moments. First of all, the goblins had informed him of an audit of the school's accounts. The results of which were not in his favor. They demanded the miss-appropriated funds, or he would have to produce the correct documentation on the expenditures. The latter being impossible since the monies were funneled into his accounts, and they knew it.

The second thing, he needed to fill at least one unexpected job posting and might need two. Apparently, for reasons unknown to him (cough-Minerva and Filius-cough) Professor Binns had decided to pass on. Therefore he had the History position to fill. For the same reasons, only it was Sprout instead of Filius, Filch was considering retiring at the end of this year. He wasn't decided yet. Of course Dumbledore didn't know or the Heads involvement.

The last and probably worst, he was out of lemon drops!

--

Harry awoke the next day to a blue and white Phoenix trilling at the foot of his bed. It would appear that Nicolas and Perenelle would 

meet him for breakfast in a private room at the Cauldron. Needless to say, after sufficient precautions, they were thrilled with the new stone. Perenelle had always wanted children. It was an accident early in life that prevented it, even before the Stone's creation. Afterwards the inherent flaws in the crystal matrix didn't matter so much. The Stone gave them the chance to learn and, unlike other wizards, they stayed up with Muggle developments as well.

"Never stop learning, my boy! If you ever think you know it all, that's when life throws you a curve." was Nicolas' advice.

Harry apprised them of the situation and his role in it. Unlike everyone else, they took it in stride. I guess after six hundred plus years, you learn to accept the less ordinary. He advised them to wait till events unfolded at the end of the school year to use the regenerative properties of the new Stone, then disappear into the Muggle world for a while. After a great visit and promises to keep in touch, he ventured to Gringotts to speak with the goblins.

Harry had a plan for some of the Horcruxes. The ones that weren't necessary to future events. He enlisted the help of the goblins to create what was known to Ancient Necromancers as a Dementor's Heart. It works along the same line as the crystal cave Merlin was reportedly trapped in by Morganna. Only this works against misplaced souls. It 

traps the soul, or fragment thereof, in a black crystalline matrix. Much like a Dementor's Kiss, the soul's connection to this realm is broken and the soul eventually dissipates into nothing, its power going to reinforce the matrix. These were originally created to deal with lich phylacteries, as a means of eliminating the vile creatures. The process, while simple enough, required ingredients only found in the CoM vault and goblin magic.

All that would be needed is contact with the Horcrux for it to work. Once he had the crystal, Harry called for the help of the most unlikely entity.

"Kreacher, I need to speak with you!" he yelled.

He had made a huge gamble on this working. In the golem's memories Kreacher had been very helpful in the Horcrux hunt. He and his friends had discovered that Regulus had ordered him to try to destroy the locket and he couldn't. Of course, Sirius had left the Black house to Harry along with Kreacher, but he hadn't yet. Harry was hoping this worked.

"Who is filthy Half-Blood to call on Kreacher? Why must Kreacher come? Filthy Half-Blood not Kreacher's Master yet is, why?"

"I'm not sure why you feel compelled to obey. However, I would like to help you complete your mission for Master Regulus. If you will take this crystal and touch it to the locket, it will remove the evil from it."

"How does filthy Half-Blood know of this? Kreacher tells no one! Why would you help Kreacher?"

"Kreacher, I have seen it. That's how I know. If you wish you can help me remove the same evil from more of the imposter Dark Lord's things. Then when the time comes, I can get rid of him. If you do this, I will retrieve Master Regulus' locket from the cave for you to have. But, once we are done, you have to get Grimauld Place ready for Master Sirius and myself. Will that work? Master Sirius was right not to serve the imposter. Mistress Black may not have liked it, but he was right. I will be sure that Master Sirius knows you are a good elf and he treats you right, agreed? You can even have Master Regulus' room and take Mistresses' portrait in there with you, ok? I will seal it so only you can get in."

"Master Potter would do this for Kreacher?"

"For your help, yes I would, Kreacher."

"Kreacher will help. Then young Master can kill filthy Half-Blood imposter!"

With that Kreacher took the crystal and popped back to Grimauld to destroy the Horcrux. While he was gone, Harry set one goblin to find out about Kreacher seeing him as a Master. He then used an Old Norse summoning ritual to keep his end of the bargain. He had Regulus' locket ready for Kreacher when he returned.

_**At this point your humble historian would like to point out. Most of the spells, rituals, and artifacts that Harry has used either have yet to be created, or are lost to the annals of time. This means that Riddle couldn't protect against them. It is hard to protect against what you have no knowledge of. **_

Kreacher was overjoyed to receive his Master Regulus' locket. Harry then told him and the goblins about the objects that needed to be cleansed. The diadem at Hogwarts, the cup in the Lestrange vault, and the ring at the Gaunt house these were to be cleansed now. The ring could be retrieved once the withering curse was removed and moved to the Potter vault. The diadem was to be sent to the Ravenclaw vault. The cup would be moved to the Hufflepuff vault.

He told Kreacher how to get into the Room of Requirement and the location of the diadem. He also gave a description of the cup. He asked the goblins to assist with the ring and replace any wards, so as not to be noticed. He didn't think Voldemort, or Riddle, as he now thought of him, would check. But, the house was close to the grave yard and he didn't want to chance it being obvious.

That only left the diary and his scar, for now. Riddle hadn't used Nagini yet. That would happen in fourth year. Harry could technically finish this in his first year, but several good things came from the first few years. The trials helped many students develop into amazing adults Hermione, Ron, Neville, the Twins, Ginny, and Luna, just to name a few.

Hopefully, even with the changes he was making, they still would be. Maybe they would be even better. Fifth year was when things went into overdrive. He thought about ending it in fourth year but who knows. He would just have to watch and wait. He had already started Neville and Ron on the path.

The goblins found un-activated copies of Sirius' will that made Harry his Heir, that coupled with the fact Dorea Black was his grandmother, was cited as the reason for Kreacher's behavior. Also since Harry had memories of actually being his Master, it served to reinforce the bond. Not to mention, it helps to be nice to the little blighters.

On the way back to the Cauldron for lunch, Harry managed to run into another old/new friend. This one had bushy brown hair and a penchant for books. Incidentally, the last was why they ran into one another. After many apologies and basic introductions, where Harry is once again informed she has read all about him, he asks the first stupid question.

"What are you reading that is so interesting, as to distract you from where you are going?"

The obvious answer, "Hogwarts a History!" that would explain the growing lump on the back of his head. It is a rather large book. Trying to nip a future problem in the bud, so to speak, Harry decides to point out a few things, in a very diplomatic manner.

"Hermione, you say you have read all about me. You also strike me as a very intelligent, rule conscious and logical person. There are some things I think you should consider. First of all, Voldemort killed my parents, tried to kill me, and then was supposedly killed when that didn't work, right? Considering the only witness to the event left was me and I was only thirteen months old, where did the accounts come from. I also was spirited away to a secret location right after. How can anyone know anything about m

I was sent to live with an abusive uncle, brainwashed cousin, and magically controlled aunt. I didn't even know about magic until the Hogwarts letter came, even then they had to hand-deliver one for me to get it. I have seen accounts of my favorite Quidditch team, color, toys, etc. they are all wrong. No one ever asked me. We can go to Flourish & Blott's later and I'll show some more things. I've seen books that are considered fact in there that have the most inane and blatant lies in them. You will find wizards are rarely logical.

My point is, don't believe everything you read. History is written or edited by the winners. Be sure to get people's opinions, don't just read the book and take it at face value. Remember, you could read all the books in the word. If you forget to live though, that is the biggest tragedy of all. There are no books to answer the most important questions in life. That's what your heart is for. If your passion is learning great! Just try to relax and have a little fun along the way. If you learn to the exclusion of all else, you will miss the most important lesson."

After his rather long winded triad, he took Hermione back to the book store and proceeded to show her several contradictory books. This included, pointing out the many discrepancies in a certain Lockhart 

series of books. He then recommended a few books on laws, customs, etiquette, and creatures (house elves). He hoped this would give her better insight into their new world as well as curb some of her more irritating tendencies. He also picked out a couple on wizarding healthcare for her parents, who she told him were Dentists.

She told him she was supposed to meet her parents at Fortescue's if they got separated. They met them there and introductions were made. Dan and Emma agreed to have lunch at The Sphinx's Riddle; it was just off Diagon on Rainbow Lane by the bank. According to Tom, they had great seafood. After the late lunch, they made their goodbyes and parted ways.

Harry spent most of the afternoon exploring the various alleys off Diagon. He found several areas and shops he hadn't previously known about. There were the higher end clothiers, book shops, realtors, you name it. It was rather refreshing to learn there was more than just the two alleys to choose from. The golem hadn't been to these areas so it was new for him.

As the evening wound down, he headed back to the Cauldron to get ready to go to the Tonks' house for dinner. They had replied to his letter earlier that afternoon with the floo address. Needless to say he was looking forward to the evening. Sometimes it just blows being eleven again. Oh well, no snogging for him. Of course that didn't mean he couldn't dream. Did it?

He just hoped when he mentioned his parents will they didn't immediately head out to string Dumbledore up.

--

AN: If something in the format is off, sorry. It was lost in the transfer.


End file.
